loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakura Haruno
Sakura Haruno is the deuteragonist of the Naruto franchise, and the primary love interest of the main protagonist, Naruto Uzumaki. Biography Sakura is a kunoichi(female ninja). While her combat abilities are fairly mediocre compared to her incredibly talented contemporaries, she is still highly intelligent for a ninja her age, able to finish an exam that was seemingly impossible to pass. She also has precise chakra control, much like Hinata Huga. Her level-headedness and chakra control helped her master medical-jutsu, making her a talented healer. Sakura started out as a shallow schoolgirl stereotype, obsessing over Sasuke and her looks when she should've been focusing on refining her ninja skills. When the 5th Hokage, Tsunade, took Sakura as her discipline, Sakura managed to catch up to her contemporaries, though is still a incredibly weak ninja compared to Naruto and Sasuke. Though in Naruto Shippuden, she managed to become the strongest 16-year-old kunoichi, mostly with her fists and healing abilities, because of Tsunade's training. Later on, her strength matches Tsunade, or even surpasses it. Gallery Nar-sakura-haruno.jpg SAKURA~1.PNG.png Romances Sasuke Uchiha In the beginning of the series, Sakura had a massive crush on Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke saw her as little more than a spoiled princess, a view that Sakura later realised herself after providing no assistance during dangerous missions. Even so, she saved Sasuke from lossing himself time to time by using her feelings to get through to him. By Shippuden, after Sasuke was willing to kill Sakura, she tries to give up on him and resolves to help kill the now rogue ninja. Of course, she can't bring herself to do so, making her feel useless to love once again. While hearing the love confession of a ninja that had noticed her, it is revealed that Sakura still hasn't completely let go of Sasuke. After Sasuke's redemption, he opens up to the idea of starting a relationship with Sakura. They eventually marry and have a daughter named Sarada. It's implied that Sarada may have a crush on Naruto's son, Boruto. Naruto Uzumaki Naruto has a massive crush on Sakura, knowing full well she only has eyes for Sasuke. At first, Sakura pretty much hated Naruto for being a brat and while excited to be on Sasuke's team is sickened when Naruto joins as well. When Sasuke and Naruto team up to take down various rogue ninja, Sakura begins to see that Naruto is just as impressive as Sasuke. She warms up to him when she realises that Naruto understands her the most. She believes in Naruto and doesn't want to see his dream crushed. After Sasuke's betrayal, Sakura realizes that Naruto only has the power bring Sasuke back. By Shippuden, after Sakura learns about Naruto's promise to her to bring him back will make him unwilling to give up, decides to tell Naruto she loves him. He however, doesn't believe it. It's hinted that there was a small element of truth in her confession. Naruto eventually outgrows his crush on Sakura and marries Hinata Rock Lee Lee developed a crush on Sakura upon meeting her for the first time. Sakura thought he was a weirdo at first, but after he nearly died saving her life, she became friendlier towards him. Like Naruto, Lee eventually moves on, marrying another woman and having a son. Love Rivals Ino Yamanaka Sakura and Ino were childhood friends. After finding out that they both liked Sasuke, the friendship soured and they became fierce rivals. After fighting it out in a tournament, they released all of their pent-up tension and began to renew their friendship. While Sakura still habours some feelings for Sasuke, Ino has since moved on. Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Childhood Friend Category:Driving Force Category:Female Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:Doctors/Nurses Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Married Category:Parents Category:Protagonist's Love Interest